


is this my ending?

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [36]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	is this my ending?

Stefan knew this was the end for him, he'd been beaten and his skin cut while hanging from the ceiling in a moldy, dank cellar. The cuts burned more than he thought they would but with the help of vervain it was excruciating. He tried to think of happier moments, time with his brother before they transitioned, being with Elena but every lash tried to taint those moments. As his captors began to leave one by one, Stefan was sure he was set to die in the sun. Panic flooded through him when Elena came through the door.


End file.
